As Long As You're Here
by Ou Matsurei
Summary: Ryuuji can't seem to deal with the fact that Hiroto was growing way too attached to him... but hey, havving a fever is not always bad, right?


"Kiyama Hiroto you super big idiot!" From Hiroto's room came the angry yell of a certain boy... while Mamoru and the others were sweatdropping and eating in the dining room-_You're on the third floor, we're on the first floor, why can we still hear you so clearly! Don't tell me Raimon's Dorm's soundproof is really that bad?_

"I-I wonder if they're okay..." Ichirouta put down his spoon, and glanced at the doorway of the dining room with worry.

"Hiroto has a high fever but still forced himself to go train, of course Midorikawa would go crazy." Shuuya replied absentmindedly, but in his mind he was actually thinking _If I was sick, would Kazemaru care for me this much, too...? _This kind of question.

Ichirouta noticed Gouenji had on a... can it be called a malicious look? "G-Gouenji? What's wrong?" He knows that a hundred percent it wouldn't be good.

The latter just turned his head away, said "Nothing" and fell silent. Ichirouta looked at his reaction, but decided to just stand up and pile up the dirty dishes, while praying that he wasn't thinking of anything weird or strange...

Jousuke on the other hand was pretending to be blind, throwing the carrots out of his plate, while laughing absentmindedly, "Compared to the vastness of the sea, catching a cold is nothing! Don't mind it that much!"

Beside him, Yuuya (Kogure) had a hand covering his mouth, with a big taunting grin on his face, "Ushishi, then what if Tachimukai catches a cold?" If you don't look closely you wouldn't notice but... Yuuya, what's with the chili sauce in your hands!

Yuuki (Tachimukai) was stunned, he looked towards Jousuke with a blush. Jousuke pat his chest confidentially, "With me here, there's no way Tachimukai's gonna catch a cold!"

Yuuki's face became even redder, but he continued to shout over and over to himself "Yuuki! C-Calm down!", and stuttered, "B-But! P-Please T-Tsunami-san, eat your carrots!"

Jousuke's face was like the rain from outside "Shwaaa-" his expression became numb. "Then I wan Tachimukai to feed me!" The stubborn guy just won't eat normally, making Yuuki leaving no choice.

"I-I..." Since Yuuki can't counter him, and also because he need to let this upperclassman eat the carrots, in order to keep his good health, he uses the spoon to transport the carrots into Jousuke's mouth.

Then what happened next... we can only say that it was a classical moment of a classical moment. Before the spoon entered his mouth, Jousuke even had on this "Even if I die I won't have any regrets" look on his face shining with happiness, after it entered his mouth...

"Whaa-So spicy-!", "Se-Senpai!" One spitting out fire, the other trying to find water, the person behind all the mischief chuckled again, but suddenly realized that there was a dark aura behind him... "Ko-gure!" Manager Haruna grabbed Yuuya's shirt, so that he couldn't escape even if he wanted to.

"Apologize right now!" Under Haruna's furious gaze, Yuuya spat out reluctantly "Sorry!" At that, the former put him down. But... of course a pest like Yuuya would never surrender that easily!

After that, I suppose every one already knows what will happen? Then let's not go into small details, and go back to our two main characters.

"What is happening downstairs?" Ryuuji looked towards his bed room door with a bored look, he really didn't understand how the others can be always this energetic.

"Midorikawa, sorry..." Laying in bed, Hiroto reached out a slightly shaking hand, and grasped hold of the hands of the still quite angry Ryuuji. Even though it's an apologetic expression, it still makes people think that he's innocent...

_No, don't let it get to you! If you don't give some punishment to this kind of idiot, he will do it again for sure! _- Ryuuji strengthened himself up in his mind, not letting his heart waver.

"Before your body has completely recovered, you are not to leave this room!" Ryuuji pointed at the bedroom door with a perfect pose, but the expression on his face changed subtly.

The corner of Hiroto's mouth turned up slightly "He's definitely not gonna last long." As the person who understand Ryuuji the most, he knew that even though Ryuuji can diguise himself well, he can't do the same job with his feelings.

He continues to hold on to Ryuuji's hand tightly, the latter glanced at him, after a sigh said, "I thought I just warned you in Spring, and you immediately caught a cold in Summer..."

Back during the start of spring, when they first left Aliea Academy, they arrived at the apartment Kira built for them.

_"I want to be with Midorikawa!", "I'm just scared of being lonely, does Midorikawa hate me?" _... Just because of his stubbornness, his flirting, Ryuuji always gave in to him.

_" If you want to then get in quickly, even if it's spring don't wear short sleeved shirts like Suzuno, it's still quite cool these days so don't catch a cold!" _Even though he especially reminded him, after just a while, it really happened! And in this kind of hot summer!

Ryuuji shook off Hiroto's hand, making Hiroto surprised, "Don't tell me he really became mad!" He kept repeating his guess in his mind, the amount of cold sweat he sweated out was much greater than the sweat he sweated out because of the fever.

"Midori-" He wanted to call him due to the nervous feeling, but his words were cut by a soft hand. His face was being lightly caressed by the warm hand, but heard the most familiar voice to him say, "I'll go get you some ice, you have to rest."

The tiny bag of ice on his forehead that had been melted into water has been left up, before he left Ryuuji even helped tuck in his blankets, warning him not to move around too much.

Creak- The door has been closed, Ryuuji left the room.

"Really, didn't I say that I'm afraid of being alone..." Hiroto lay in bed, as if he suddenly remembered something, he smiled and started to mumble to himeself.

* * *

><p>"Stop... Stop following me!" A young boy with green hair, of course it's Midorikawa Ryuuji, seems to have already kept his patience for a long time already, turned his head to yell at the red hair boy behind him.<p>

"What is the problem, Midorikawa likes to treat me as a stranger." The red haired boy- Kiyama Hiroto had on an innocent expression said, while beside them a little girl was playing soccer, Yagami Reina seeing this, couldn't help but giggle.

"Reina! Get Hiroto away from me!" Ryuuji cried helplessly at the girl, then Reina jumped to action, "Hiroto, Ryuuji wants to go to the bathroom, do you need to follow him there too?"

Hiroto pouted, and said stubbornly, "I want Midorikawa to play with me-!" Reina sighed, held up a soccer ball and said, "I'll play soccer with you first, when Ryuuji comes out, then we'll all play together."

He nodded reluctantly, watching with a "missing you" gaze at the back of Ryuuji who was running towards the bathroom... "Why do I think Reina is really Hiroto's sister..." Ryuuji who has gone alone to the bathroom thought while sweat dropping.

Right after coming out of the bathroom, Ryuuji felt cold doom washing over him with the voice shouting his name "Midorikawa-!"

But after that came the sound that made both boys become even more afraid... "Kiyama Hiroto! I'm still kicking the ball so don't you suddenly go running off!"

Hiroto was so scared that he hugged Ryuuji's arm tightly. "As a guy stop being so afraid of being alone!" She couldn't stand watching Hiroto stick to Ryuuji that much, Reina was like transforming into Hitomiko, starting to yak furiously.

Hiroto chose the worst choice ever... "Midorikawa! Run-!", "H-Huh?" Ryuuji couldn't react in time and got half dragged half pulled by the hand by Hiroto, Reina chased after them angrier than ever.

"Huff, huff..." The two boys hid in the shed, safe from Reina's pursue for now.

"W-Why do I have to run away with you!" -_I didn't do anything! _Ryuuji complained while shouting over and over continuously in his mind.

"It can't be helped! I really am afraid of being alone!" Hiroto jumped into Ryuuji's arms, making Ryuuji just stunned and confused...

* * *

><p>Clank-<p>

"A-ah... did I wake you up?" Ryuuji froze in the middle of his actions, not knowing if he should pull back his hand or continue his action.

"I don't want any ice..." Rubbing his eyes, Hiroto was still as stubborn as ever.

"No, you're fever hasn't... uwaa!" Before he could finish his sentence, Ryuuji was pulled into Hiroto's blankets just like that, while being tightly hugged into the latter's chest.

"Y-you..." Ryuuji who was nervously trying to escape, suddenly noticed Hiroto's drowsy already asleep breathing... _oh well, maybe just one night like this would be all right... _- Ryuuji thought with a sigh, gently drifting into his own dream...

* * *

><p>The next morning the rain stopped, sunlight streamed through Raimon's Dorm.<p>

Ryuuji moved his body, but noticed that there was hardly any space for him to breath... "You're awake? Midorikawa." Sweat... He immediately sat up by instinct.

"What's wrong? Midorikawa is so weird, sleeping in my arms last night...", "T-That's because you pulled me in by force!" Ryuuji's face was covered by red misty smoke, he shouted out with a touch of anger in his voice.

"Hiroto-! Midorikawa-! It's time to go train!" Mamoru's voice came from outside the window, interrupting the two's argument.

"Let's go, time for practice." Hiroto got down the bed first, he said after changing into his uniform.

"Wait, you're fever..." Hiroto pressed his fingers against Ryuuji's lips, and whispered softly into his ear, "Because there's Midorikawa here, it has already gone away with the loneliness."

Ryuuji's face became even redder, Hiroto just smiled at Ryuuji who was still on the bed- _As long as you're here, what does a fever matter, even loneliness would escape._


End file.
